<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Too Well by HermioneRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999960">All Too Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose'>HermioneRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And I know it's long gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Too Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie sighed.</p><p>She was going to sing tonight (she was singing a cover of All Too Well by Taylor Swift), and it felt weird not having Luke, Reggie and Alex playing alongside her, but it felt wrong to ask Reggie and Alex to play alongside her, even if Luke wasn't.</p><p>She looked over at Carrie, who was sitting next to Flynn on the couch.</p><p>"Has any of the Fantoms post anything?" she asked, and Carrie shook her head.</p><p>"No. I told anyone who posts anything bad about you will have to answer to me."</p><p>Carrie and Flynn handled Julie's social media accounts, and Carrie took it personally if someone attacked Julie online, saying how Julie broke Luke's heart.</p><p>It was a mutual decision for them to break-up, and when Julie and The Phantoms got to be too famous, it got to be too much.</p><p>When they broke up, she sent all of Luke's stuff back to his parents' house, but she kept the ring he gave her in a jewelry box in her room.</p><p>Flynn looked at her cell-phone.</p><p>"It's almost time for you to perform."</p><p>As if on cue, a stage-hand told her the crowd was ready for her, and Julie got up from the vanity chair.</p><p>She went to go get her guitar, and then she looked at Carrie and Flynn.</p><p>"Thanks for supporting me when Luke and I broke up."</p><p>Flynn smiled at her.</p><p>"We're your friends, Jules. We'd support you no matter what."</p><p>Julie smiled back, and sighed as she left Carrie and Flynn, and headed towards center stage, where a stool was:</p><p>Her performance was going to be completely acoustic, and it was just going to be her and her guitar.</p><p>Julie sat down on the stool, and and when the music started, and the curtain rose, revealing the crowd, and Julie bit her lower lip.</p><p>There was Reggie and Kayla, Alex and Willie, and Luke.</p><p>Julie's eyes widen when she saw him the crowd, but forced her to look ahead as she started to play.</p><p>However, as the song progressed, she found herself looking at Luke, who just looked at her.</p><p>The song ended, and Julie took the microphone off the stand as the crowd gave her a standing ovation.</p><p>"Thanks for being an awesome crowd! I hope to see you guys soon!"</p><p>She scanned the crowd again, and she didn't see Luke.</p><p>
  <i>It could have been just my imagination, playing tricks on me.</i>
</p><p>When she got back-stage, she noticed it was empty, and she remembered that Carrie and Flynn were leaving right after her performance because Flynn was having dinner with Carrie and Nick.</p><p>"Julie?"</p><p>Julie turned around when someone said her name and she saw Luke standing behind her.</p><p>Maybe her imagination didn't tricks on her after all.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked, and Luke frowned.</p><p>"Reggie and Alex wanted me to come to your show...you were amazing, Julie."</p><p>She felt her cheeks growing warm at his compliment, but she shook her head.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>There was an awkward silence, and she saw Luke rub the back of his neck.</p><p>"I also wanted to see if you wanted to get back together."</p><p>Julie frowned.</p><p>"Luke, we broke up--"</p><p>Luke frowned too.</p><p>"I know. But, I missed what we had: and I miss you."</p><p>To be honest, she missed what they had as well, and she missed him too.</p><p>"Luke, the fans were attacking me when we got together. And when we broke up, they got even more mad."</p><p>Julie put her guitar in a corner, and went to sit down on the couch, and Luke sat down next to her.</p><p>"Is that why you wanted to break up?" he asked, and Julie sighed.</p><p>"That was part of it. It just got to be too much when the band got to be too famous."</p><p>Luke looked at her.</p><p>"I should have done more: I'm sorry."</p><p>"There was nothing you could do, Luke."</p><p>Luke stood up from the couch, and he looked at Julie.</p><p>"I should have done something: why didn't you tell me the fans were attacking you online?"</p><p>Julie looked down in her lap.</p><p>"You guys were so happy, and I didn't want to say anything."</p><p>When she looked up, she saw Luke's face had soften.</p><p>"Julie, we would have done anything to make you happy: you know that. We wouldn't have liked it if someone was being mean towards you."</p><p>Julie nodded.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Silence fell on them again, and there were a million of things running through Julie's head, and she looked at Luke.</p><p>"Do you really want to get back together?" she asked, and Luke nodded, not saying anything for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Julie bit her lip, thinking about it.</p><p>"Me too." she said, and Luke grinned.</p><p>"Really?" he asked, and Julie nodded.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>That's when Luke hugged her, and Julie smiled, hugging him back.</p><p>"Does that mean the band is back too?" he asked, and Julie nodded.</p><p>"I guess so: we should tell Reggie and Alex."</p><p>Luke glanced over her shoulder, and he smiled.</p><p>"I think they already know."</p><p>When she turned around around, she laughed:</p><p>There stood Reggie and Alex in the door-way, grinning.</p><p>"You guys are back together!" Reggie explained happily, and Alex nodded.</p><p>"And so is the band."</p><p>As they were leaving the venue, Julie kissed Luke on the cheek.</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>Luke smiled, and returned the kiss, kissing her lips and then pulled away.</p><p>"I missed you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is my longest one-shot to date, and I hope you guys like it! With Taylor Swift releasing a new album, I decided to write a one-shot to celebrate!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>